


Road Trip

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas drive home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "the call of the open road"

“Cas?” said Dean, as the angel opened the passenger-side door of the Impala. “Aren’t you…?”

He wiggled his fingers, which Castiel assumed indicated angelic teleportation. “No,” he said. “Unless you don’t want me to?”

“No!” Dean said quickly. “I mean, sure, whatever, come along.”

Cas slid into the car, smiling. “It’s just that I can see the appeal, now. Of driving. After a fight like that, you need to calm down, just…”

“Just… drive,” said Dean, starting the engine. “Yeah.”

“And the opportunity to spend uninterrupted time together,” Cas added softly, as they pulled onto the highway.

Dean smiled, “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
